


Zehn Minuten

by atoricrash



Series: short drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash





	Zehn Minuten

10 Minuten vor Schichtende, 10 Minuten und jemand musste sie aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen.  
Das Schiff hielt ruckartig in seiner Bewegung und der Kopf des Fähnrichs schlug hart gegen die Konsole auf. Das würde eine Beule werden, da war er sich sicher. Der Junge Russe hatte sich heute nur noch auf sein Bett gefreut und jetzt standen ihm weitere hitzige Stunde auf der Brücke bevor.  
Metallischer Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus und überdeckte den Schmerz,um ihn herum wurden Kommandos gebrüllt, der Alarm ging an. Alle gingen auf Gefechtsstation und Taten ihr bestes um zu überleben. Er auch!


End file.
